Freddy's Proposition
by Bratney
Summary: Freddy has found himself an apprentice... what does the future hold for the pair? OC, Language
1. Chapter 1

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door._

I sat straight up in bed and looked around my dark room, seeing no sign of anyone nearby I let out my breath with a sigh. It wasn't the usual girls in white dresses singing the all too familiar song, it had been Freddy himself, and that was enough to freak any girl out.

I could still hear him singing, it wasn't close by, further off than before, but the sound was still ringing through my ears. Over and over he sang the song, but it was still at a distance like he didn't want to scare me. Like that would ever happen, it was Freddy Kruger!

I stood, looking out the window to see if I could spot him through the darkness outside. His face greeted mine through the window, so close I could have reached out and touched him through the glass. I squeaked and threw myself back on my bed, wishing him away and willing myself to wake up.

"Blair, let me talk to you," His voice was right by my ear, he had gotten into my room and was probably going to kill me. I flipped over, kicked him as hard as I could, and ran out of my room into the hall. I made it into the living room before he caught up to me he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to look at him, "I just want to talk to you."

I pulled away from him and backed up against the wall. "Fine then talk, I'll listen, and then you can leave me the fuck alone."

"No Blair, it doesn't work that way," Freddy said walking toward the front door; he turned the handle then walked back toward me, this time followed by two other people.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," I muttered looking into the masked faces of two of the worlds most popular serial killers. Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees just stood there, staring down at me. "Great, three of the most infamous killers of all time are standing right in front of me and Freddy claims he just wants to talk!" I yelled moving away from the wall and grabbing the poker in front of the fireplace. Not like the small piece of iron would save me from them, but the weight of it felt nice in my hand as I looked at the three brutes standing in my living room like they owned the place.

"Just talking for now," Freddy agreed and sat down on my couch in front of me. He waved his claw at me as the other two murderers sat down next to him. "As you know, I've been watching you for awhile," Freddy started and moved his arms to indicate the other two, "We've been watching you for awhile."

I nodded silently, unable to find my voice to ask him why, I lived nowhere near Elm Street in his precious town. I just started pacing back and forth, making sure to watch the three on the couch as I did so, hoping beyond all hope that I wouldn't be attacked and left dead on my floor tonight.

"And we've found out that you're a pretty special girl," Freddy said raising what was suppose to be an eyebrow at me, "you're like us, nothing can kill you, and you have very violent thoughts for one so delicate looking."

"So what? I'm a freak, I know, you don't have to barge into my dreams to tell me that, I figured it out on my own years ago!" I stopped my pacing to look into Freddy's face, anger poring out of me. I hit the iron rod into my hand a few times and glowered at the men.

"So, we have an offer for you," Freddy said with a smirk, "Jason, Michael, and I want you to join our team, turn to the dark side if you will."

"And what if I don't want to?" I snarled at the man running my hand through my shoulder length brown hair and placing the other one on my hip in defiance.

"Then we'll kill you," Freddy said, "it's simple as that."

"You think you could kill me? I was ran over by a truck when I was five years old and it didn't kill me, didn't even scratch my skin, and you think the three of you have enough power to kill me now that I've grown even stronger?" I laughed; it was a nervous, evil laugh. A laugh of self-loathing, of fear, one of sadness; but it was a laugh just the same.

"Why yes," Freddy said standing from his spot on the couch and walking over to me, "yes I do think we could." He ran a claw across my neck, watching the blood fall for a second then dry up just as fast. "There are ways of getting rid of those that possess such power as we do."

I sighed, knowing that he had won this game a long time ago, even before he sprung the proposition on me. He had won just by being Freddy Kruger. They had won by being my obsessions. I held out my hand, a sign of my submitting to his plot, and took his hand in mine. The deal was done; soon everyone would know the name Blair and be as frightened of it as they are Freddy, Jason, and Michael.

"So, where are we residing? Elm Street?" Freddy laughed and nodded, "For now, Blair, but soon you will come to know lots of different places as home."

I felt an arm on my shoulder from behind and looked up to see Michael and Jason standing behind me. "I suppose it's time to get this party started," I said and dropped the fire poker at my feet, "come on guys, to Elm Street."

_**AN: This is based off of a dream I had awhile back, I'm sorry if it's out of character but it is how my dream went. If you would like me to expand on it, make Blair a lasting addition to my writing, please drop me a note, I would be happy to oblige as long as I have time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Freddy, Jason, or Michael… if I did I would share with you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The blood pounded through her veins, like the music pounding against her skin. Sweat dripped off her forehead marking another brutal training session. She was beginning to sense where he was, what room in the house held the body heat of her training partner. Carefully she flipped the dagger in her hands and stalked down the stairs toward the kitchen where she was sure he would be.

One out of place orange lay on the counter, the ones that she had been trying to get Freddy to eat earlier, she suspected. With a huff of defeat over the food, she turned to look at the area behind her, he always was behind her. She drew in a ragged breath and lunged at the man in the red and green sweater, jabbing him in the stomach with her blade before she felt the skin on her arm tearing.

"You don't have to be so cruel," she scolded as she pulled away from him, giving him a few minutes to leave the room and find a new hiding place.

It had been a month since the three serial killers had come to her with their proposition. That is, if you could call the whole 'join us or die' thing they did a proposition. She hadn't seen the two larger men since then, and spent most of her time with the annoyingly conceded Freddy Kruger.

She got Saturdays and evenings off to relax, but from nine in the morning to five in the evening she was training. Most of the time it was hands on, Sundays were for research, and once or twice she got pulled into dreamland to scare a few teens.

After she felt his heat signature settle down in a room she was after him, slowly taking each step up the stairs one at a time. She entered the room he had been in and silently cursed the bathroom that connected the two bedrooms; he was already down stairs again. She turned, walked back out of the room, and continued on with her hunt.

She was back down the stairs and looking around in the living room when she felt something stab through her. She turned, glaring daggers at whoever dared to sneak up behind her, and growled, "Freddy! Jason stabbing me doesn't count! I demand a rematch!"

"Who said the big guy doesn't count?" Freddy said from the doorway into the laundry room, "Sometimes people will gang up on you."

Blair raised her eyebrow and gave him the look he was all too familiar with, "Well then, next time I get Michael on my team." Freddy laughed, and headed up the stairs, Jason following close behind him.

She was about to head up the stairs after the two when someone knocked on the door. "Last time I checked we were in a house nobody dare enter," Blair mused to herself as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of the door wondering if she should open it, "I wonder who this could be?" After a moment of pondering she shrugged her shoulders and let out a small pant before running her arm over her dripping forehead. Deciding she better not let any friend of Freddy's wait, she swung open the door.

Her first impression of the man standing before her made her want to laugh out loud, what the fuck was a _clown_ doing on the front step? His tongue twitched in his mouth as he looked her up and down, reminding her of a frog.

"I'm here to see Freddy," the man said looking at her, his tongue coming out to lick his lips, "but you'll do just fine."

"In your dreams, clown boy," Blair said glaring at the man. She turned toward the stairs and called out, "Freddy! There is a clown freak here to see you!"

The man pulled out what looked to be a scalpel or quite possibly a small knife and held it up to Blair's face, "Don't get cocky with me, missy, I'll take you down a peg or two."

"Don't lay a fucking hand on her," a voice said from the top of the staircase, "the girl is mine." Blair sighed in relief as she was let go and discarded on the floor beside the freaky looking man.

Freddy descended the stairs and stood in front of the constantly twitching man; he ran his claw up to his shoulder and smirked, "Hello Joker."

The man Freddy had called the Joker ran his tongue across his lips once again, "Freddy Kruger."

Freddy looked down at the girl the Joker had deposited on the floor, "Blair, please go upstairs, and take Jason with you. You have the rest of the evening off."

_**AN: This chapter is for Mark, an anonymous reviewer, who asked what it would be like if Freddy met the Joker, you asked I answered! I would like to thank 8yume also for being a dedicated reader. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jason's POV**

The girls strength was improving, it was clear to me she would be a great ally in this war against the teens of the world. Yesterday she had showed her power during the training session, it was impressive. She wasn't like us, but she wasn't like them either; mom would have liked her, I know it.

Today was her day of rest and relaxation, so why she was jumping around and screaming at the top of her lungs to that horrible 'music' was beyond me; it would have been enough to wake the dead if she got any louder. I know I would have come back just to shut her up, maybe even twenty minutes ago when she started this whole "how loud can one human girl be" game.

On the little wooden table beside the couch was a half eaten candy bar in amongst a pile of wrappers. Sugar. That would explain her annoying hyper-ness. I let out a breath of air and rolled my eyes before going to sit on the couch; with her in this state I knew the house wouldn't be quiet today.

Michael was in the kitchen with Freddy, he was more enjoyable company than the loud one. He never talked, his fashion was good, and he carried around a kitchen knife. I also think he scared Blair, so what wasn't to like?

Freddy, on the other hand, talked way too much. He also cussed like there was no tomorrow, and encouraged the girl's loudness. He was someone I could have lived without.

Blair, who had turned off her music in the midst of my thoughts, sat down on the couch next to me and smirked. "What you thinking about big guy?" she asked shaking her hair out of her face and running her fingers through it.

She should know by now that I wasn't going to answer her; I glared in her general direction before returning my gaze to the wall. Not that I expected that to shut her up, she went on talking about what costume she was going to use in her killings, the history of her dagger, and some chick that killed six-hundred-and-fifty people way back when. I blocked her out best I could until I felt her leave the couch.

She ran across the room, my eyes followed her to her target. Freddy and Michael had emerged from their conference in the kitchen and Blair had decided to go bug Freddy instead. I guess she didn't think I was very good company, considering the fact that I couldn't talk to entertain her.

I could still hear her voice as the two talked in whispers, hyped out on sugar she couldn't keep quiet, it was a definite change from yesterday. It was amazing how fast Freddy had her calmed down, really. I guess it could have been because he was the dream master. Perhaps he had some sort of sleep-inducing energy about him.

Blair walked back over to the couch, followed by Freddy, and sat down in-between me and Michael. She rested her head on Michael's shoulder and sighed sleepily.

**Michael's POV**

Why was she touching me? Her head was on my shoulder and she was touching me! I tried to push her off, but she just held on and mumbled something about a pillow. Oh great, why didn't she go hang off of Freddy or Jason?

My gaze rested on Freddy, the man just got done telling me that the Joker has decided that he was going to join us, but not join us at the same time. Not that I know who the Joker is, but Freddy sure seemed to be happy about it.

I wanted to get her off of me; she had no right to touch me like this. All the while she seemed to be going on and on about something quietly. Why wouldn't she shut up?

Suddenly she stood and looked down at me, "Hey Michael, did you know that you're my partner for training on Monday? Freddy and Jason ganged up on me yesterday and Freddy said you can be my partner next time!"

Whatever happened to her being tired? Freddy was laughing in his chair; apparently he thought she was humorous, more like aggravating beyond belief. I wouldn't be able to sit around here much longer; I had family left to hunt down.

Blair had moved to sit on the arm of Freddy's chair, his arm around her waist and her head leaning back against the plush fabric. She had her eyes closed and looked to be near sleep once again. Interesting, I figured Freddy had some sort of calming effect on her, I guess I was right.

**Freddy's POV**

I could tell she was irritating the guys, and I suppose I shouldn't have gotten her all that candy, but after all the training she's done and the progress she's made, she did deserve a reward. It was a whole new side to Blair I never wanted to see again, from now on I would have to limit her sugar intake to maybe one or two candy bars per week. Never again would she eat ten fucking candy bars in one day.

The girl, after cuddling up next to good ol' Mikey then freaking out on him, was now nestled down next to me. She was like a cat, cute and endearing one moment, then spazzing out and trying to slice your fucking wrist the next.

I reached up and ran my fingers through her hair, petting her like you would any animal you kept around the house. She stirred from her nap and cuddled in closer to me, sighing before going back to sleep. She needed to be carried up to her bed where she could sleep off the rest of her sugar high before coming down stairs for supper.

"Mikey, take her to her room would you?" I said looking at the girl, "She needs to sleep this off." He stood, picked her up none to gently, and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. What a wild time, finally it was quiet enough to think.

_**AN: 8yume issued Today's challenge with the question, "is Michael and Jason going to have a pov of their own?" I'm sorry if they are OOC, but who knows what goes on in their heads! I wonder who will **_

_**issue the next challenge? Did you guys catch the reference to the serial killer I made? Who is it? First person to answer gets an invisible cup of pudding!**_


	4. Chapter 4

All the training Blair had gone through would be put to the test tonight. She had been training for over a month now and it was finally time to make her first kill. The target had been picked, a serial rapist that lived across town. He was overweight and lazy, nothing Blair couldn't handle for her first time. And she would be doing Springwood a favor.

Freddy had explained to her that it was OK in his book to kill a person, mutilate their flesh until you couldn't tell who they were anymore. It was quite another thing to rape someone, one of the worst things a woman could go through, and then leave them without showing them the mercy of death. Freddy had some compassion for the female life form.

Blair was far less nervous that she had expected to be a month before; she had on her choice of outfit, her dagger had been sharpened, and she had taken a short afternoon nap to rest up. The only thing left to do was have some dinner before she and Freddy took to the streets.

Standing in the kitchen, Blair opened a can of Danny Phantom Chicken Noodle Soup and poured into a bowl. Carefully, she stuck it into the microwave and then set about making a sandwich for herself. When she had completed the task of heating her food she sat down at the table and started to eat, making sure to name each character-noodle as she slurped it off her spoon.

Freddy walked into the room as she was eating her soup, having already finished off her sandwich. He looked at her, wondering who could take so long to eat a bowl of soup and said, "Hurry up and drink it down, we do have something planned for this evening if you don't remember."

Blair looked up at him, "But Freddy, I want to eat all the people first!" It took her a second to realize what she had said. Not getting why Freddy was doubled over in laughter. As soon as she got it, she joined her trainer in a fit of giggles. Catching her breath she growled out, "That is not what I meant and you know it!"

"I know," Freddy said sitting down across from her, "I just didn't think you of all people would ever say something like that." He watched as she quickly finished her soup then held out a hand to help her up, "My lady, let us go and carry out our plans."

Blair took his offered hand and stood, looking at Freddy like he had lost his marbles. She nodded, grabbed her dagger off the counter, and followed him out the front door.

It didn't take long for them to get to the man's house, though by the looks of the guy he couldn't be much older than nineteen years old. Blair nodded at Freddy, a sign that she was ready, and headed in through the back door of the house.

The man, Blair suspected, was watching porn in the living room; no doubt jacking off if his grunts had anything to say about it. Blair slipped around the corner and walked up behind him silently. She stood for a moment looking down at the pathetic excuse for a being, hating him with every fiber of her being.

Before he knew what had hit him the man's neck was slit, blood flowing out over his sweaty, white t-shirt in little rivers. "That's what you get, bastard," she hissed before walking back out of the house and back to where Freddy was waiting for her in the bushes by the window.

"You did good kid, real good," Freddy said with a smile. Blair smiled back at him running her fingers through her hair.

"You think so Freddy?" She asked looking up at him, admiration in her dark brown eyes. Upon his nod she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Thanks!"

It was, for the lack of a better word, one of the most awkward situations Freddy had ever been in. He was standing in the bushes of some guy's house, some guy that his apprentice had just killed, and she was hugging him! Worst yet, she had kissed him! Well, it was just on the cheek, but a kiss is a kiss. "Lets go home Blair, we'll have to wait up for Jason and Michael to tell them the good news."

Blair nodded enthusiastically and skipped off down the road toward home. Freddy followed behind her, watching her closely.

When they got back to the house they both sat down in the living room and talked. Their conversation ranged from things as normal as the weather to others as wacky as the fruit loop Blair had found on the floor. Soon though, Blair was drifting off to sleep. Seeing that his companion couldn't stay away much longer, Freddy helped her up the stairs and into bed.

"Freddy?" Blair murmured as he was walking out the door. She sat up just enough so she could see his face, "Sweet dreams, Dream Master."

He smiled and shut the door behind him.

_**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Bob, the invisible pervert that lives under my bed. Thanks Bob for all the years of annoying my friends. Anyways, to a more serious note, I love Danny Phantom Chicken Noodle Soup! I really did say the line about eating the people to my family the other day and that is what prompted this chapter (because nobody challenged me to write anything last time.) Rating will go up from now on… and what is between Blair and Freddy? The world may never know… I know I certainly don't!**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was one thing to not keep the house clean, Blair realized she was living with a man, sometimes his buddies where over too. She was use to finding puddles of blood with sharp objects lying in the center of them, in all random places in the house.

It was quite another to be burying the bodies in the backyard, at least that's what she thought was going on due to the shovel and dirt she spotted when she looked out the window. Freddy defiantly hadn't taken up gardening.

She had to admit that the hole was a lot bigger than a human, but with her boys around she wasn't too sure about anything anymore; they bent all laws of reality just by still being alive.

Blair rolled her eyes and shouted through the house, "Freddy, you have some explaining to do!" She watched him curiously as he took the steps down the stairs slowly, the man was a complete mystery to her and she wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Yes?" he asked, standing in the doorway to the living room. He was watching her, a smirk played across his features.

She pointed out the rear window, one hand rested firmly on her hip, "What is the meaning of the pile of dirt out there? And don't say you've taken up gardening, I won't believe you."

She was accusing him; he chuckled a bit and shrugged, "So I figured I'd dig a hole for a swimming pool in my spare time, a present for the beautiful lady of the house."

Blair eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing of it before trying to walk past him out of the room. Little good it did her, the man stretched his arms across the doorframe and blocked her way. "What do you want Freddy?" She asked, running a hand through her hair and sighing.

"You're not getting through until you believe what I told you," he said flashing Blair his infamous smirk and running his claw down the doorframe toward her. She flinched lightly, knowing the pain that those sharp knifes could cause and bit her lip in thought.

The plan she concocted in the next five seconds was a risky one, one to distract so she could run up the stairs to her room. It was just a game, something to toy with the man, nothing more. She stuck out her lip and batted her eyelashes innocently at him, "But Freddy, I wanted to go read, it isn't fair."

She could see him hesitate already, grinning inwardly she continued with her ploy. She bit her lip again, this time seductively, watching him through her best imitation of bedroom eyes. "Unless you're going to make this all worth my while," she licked her lips, taking a step toward the man now watching her curiously.

She kept walking toward him, a hand reached out to touch his chest before she took another step to place her mere inches away from the man. She slid her arm up his chest to his cheek, then standing on her tiptoes she pulled herself toward him until her lips were only centimeters away from his. She 

watched him close his eyes and gulp nervously before she pushed past him and ran up the stairs to her room.

"I did it!" she sang as she flopped on her bed, "I used my feminine powers to get past the great Freddy Kruger!"

Freddy had been left standing in the doorway, slightly confused and completely furious. "How dare she? stupid bitch!" He raved as he walked out the front door and down the street. Someone was going to get it tonight.

_**AN: Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait, I've been doing other things. Here is the next lovely chapter of this beautiful story… and though I may try to write something else, it looks like this is turning into a Romance fic! Woot! Seriously, I don't like Freddy that way; Michael is the killer that gets me all hot and bothered… but I guess Freddy fans need loving too.**_

_**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my cat; Baby Lupin Myers. She seemed to be having nightmares while I was writing this, maybe Freddy decided to get some revenge for me? But her crying in her sleep led me to write this chapter. So everyone should thank the evil little fuzz ball.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Get in the car Jason," Blair ordered packing her suitcase in the trunk, "I swear it's not going to bite you." She ran an exasperated hand over her face and moved to the driver-side door, "Michael, you are not driving, get out of the drivers seat."

He shot her an angry glare and opened the door, getting out and moving around the car. "I call shotgun!" Freddy said opening the door and maneuvering himself into position. That left Michael and Jason in the back seat. This was going to be one interesting drive.

The car was, for lack of a more appropriate word, snug. It was large enough for normal sized people like Blair and Freddy, but with the two larger guys in the back it was going to make for a very interesting trip, they basically had to fold themselves up to get in. They were heading to Haddonfield, Michael's time was fast approaching and they wanted to get settled into the old house before chaos took over, and predatory instincts ran rampant.

Blair hated the fact that she had to deal with three seemingly hormonal serial killers for a two day drive, she would also have to share a hotel room with them, and sleeping arrangements would have to be discussed later. Secretly, Blair was hoping to be in a bed with Michael, he didn't smell funny and would keep his hands to himself.

Once everyone was snuggled into the car, Blair started their trip, driving across the country toward Haddonfield. Car games, traveling songs, and story telling were all met with silence; this was going to be a long drive.

That Night, four irritable killers unfolded themselves from the small car and stood outside a shady establishment that might have, at one time, been a reputable hotel. However, those days were long gone, and nobody would be the wiser if they were to get a room here.

Blair walked into the office and smiled at the man behind the counter, "Hey, do you have a room with two large beds?" She leaned forward, elbows resting on the counter, deliberately flirting with the man, "My friends and I have been traveling all day and need a place to rest." She batted her eyelashes at him and pouted lightly, working whatever magic she could on the man.

"Um, yeah," the man said turning and grabbing a set of keys, "you can sleep in room 8, biggest room we've got here." She smiled and paid the man, forty bucks for the night, the special 'young lady' discount.

Blair showed the guys the keys as she walked out the door, "Come on guys, follow me!" She was happy with her successful flirting and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in a clean bed.

Once they were settled in, it was time to choose bed mates. Freddy, of course, wanted to sleep next to the girl. "Sleeping with one of these guys is an insult to my masculinity," he sated moving closer to Blair, "I wouldn't be fair to make me sleep with them."

"Not so fast mister," Blair said with a smirk, "We can't put those two big guys in a bed together; they wouldn't fit, so we have to put a bigger body with a smaller body." She sat down on one of the queen 

sized beds and smiled, "I wouldn't mind Michael, I know he wouldn't take any inappropriate liberties while I was trying to sleep."

Freddy shot the larger man a glare and sat down on the bed Jason had already claimed, "Fine, but if you wake up dead, don't come crying to me." He lay down on the bed and stared up at the sealing.

Blair shrugged off his harsh words, it wasn't the first time he had said mean things to her, after all. At least he didn't call her a bitch this time. _'Talk about hormonal killers! Freddy takes the cake!'_ she thought as she dug through her suitcase. She excused herself from the room and made her way to the bathroom, there she changed into her silky green nightgown and brushed out her hair.

She made her way back to her bed, crawled in, and curled up against the heat of Michael. It was suppose to get really cold during the night. He didn't seem to mind the contact, but didn't cuddle close to her either.

She woke up later that night in a cold sweat, the dreams she had weren't those of the dream killer laying only feet away from her, she knew that even if he was angry or put out he wouldn't torture her so. These were dreams of her own doing, and they were enough to make the toughest person weep.

Deciding to do something other than think about the dreams, she slid out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Gently she splashed water on her face, pushing away the images that flooded her mind. She wrapped her arms around herself and hummed softly, a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her as a child.

Figuring there was only one way to get rid of these images, she did the unthinkable and went to wake the Dream Master himself. "Freddy?" she called tentatively hoping he wasn't still mad at her, "Freddy, wake up, I need you."

He groaned and looked up at her, "Blair? What do you want?" He sat up on his elbows and looked down at the girl that was kneeling beside the bed. Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking. Whether it was from fear or the cold air in the room he wasn't sure.

"Freddy," Blair said launching herself onto his chest and latching onto him, tears streaming down her face, "You were all dead, I watched them kill you all, it wasn't nice… they were coming for me next." She shivered and gripped him tighter.

He ran his fingers through her hair gently, not sure what to do with the frightened girl, "It's ok Blair; I wouldn't let them hurt you." He laid back and wrapped his arms around her continuing to pet her as he would have a cat. Soon her sobs quieted, her breathing evened out, and he knew that she had drifted back into the world of dreams.

He chuckled lightly and decided that, just for tonight, he would join her there and make sure they couldn't get to her.

__

_**AN: Woo! a beautiful chapter if I do say so myself. My muse decided he was going to play nice and actually do his job for once. Sorry if this took to long, I've been working on original stories lately, they seemed to pop up in my head at inopportune moments (like while I was trying to pack). Well, as of tomorrow it's off to college! Wish me luck; I didn't do all that great emotionally last year.**_

_**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my Achel! Rachel is amazing; she's hyper-crazy, and one of my best friends. Dedications also go to my toothpaste, cinnamon goodness!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the car ride was mostly uneventful; at least nothing happened worth noting. Unless you call Michael stabbing Jason note worthy. It had been over a pack of cough drops found under the front seat; we don't ask what goes on in their heads.

Blair was currently up in the room she was to be staying in, sorting through the suitcases she had brought. Mostly clothes, but some small trinkets lay in amongst the fabric. She pulled them out of the case and set them on the dusty shelf in the room. They were a reminder of days gone by; most of them held pleasant memories, some of them a memento of horrifying events.

She slipped her dagger out of the front pocket of the suitcase and fastened it in the leather holder on her thigh. She pulled her skirt down over it and looked in the dirty mirror across the room to fix her hair.

This had been the room Judith Myers had died in; Freddy gave Blair the choice between this room and the parents' room when they first arrived at the house. She had chosen Judith's room, not because her morbid curiosity had gotten a hold of her, but because Freddy and Jason could share the bigger room with so much more ease.

She turned when she heard the door scrape open, expecting one of the moody killers to be standing there. To her surprise, nobody was, the door had creaked open on its own accord and she was jumping to conclusions. She heard loud noises coming from down the hall; they must have been fighting again.

She was happy to have the month off from training, everyone's emotions seemed to be running high, and it was a battle to just be around any of them. Blair wasn't sure what was causing it, they had spent over a month is peaceful harmony, well as much as you can get with killers. Now, though, it was as if every little breath set them off, and it was getting on her nerves.

She headed out the door, hoping to be able to pull them away from each other before the neighbors decided to come investigate. She laughed at hilarity of it all, what would she say to them? "Sorry Miss, but the killers are fighting now and you can try to stop them if you want to."

By the time she had found her way to where they had been brawling, they had settled down to a tension-filled silence. Blair rolled her eyes and headed down the stairs to find the kitchen, she felt like making something but she didn't know what.

Deciding the best way to go about making dinner would be to open one of the many cans they had packed and forget about the stupid oven that looked like it might have come out of the Middle Ages, she browsed through her selection. She finally picked out a can spaghettios and some canned peaches before sitting down to her meal.

Blair was about halfway done when Freddy joined her at the table; he didn't say much, just sat and watched her as she tried to eat.

"What the fuck do you want Freddy?" Blair asked slamming her spoon back down into her bowl of saucy Os splashing both herself and the serial killer with red mush.

"Weapon sharpening is tonight at eight o'clock," Freddy explained, his intense gaze never leaving the girl in front of him, "followed by horror movie extravaganza at eight-thirty."

Blair blinked at him and nodded, it gave her about a half an hour to get ready, but first off to finish eating. It seemed odd to her that they were to participate in group activities, with all the tension that surrounded the house it was enough to drive her crazy when she was down the hall, let alone in the same room as them.

She finished off her food and stuck the dirty bowl in the sink to be cleaned later. Then she went upstairs to gather her dagger's sharpening kit.

It was time for the "party" by the time she had stuffed everything back in her bags and headed for the living room. The first part was uneventful, her and Freddy holding up the semblance of a conversation while sharpening their perspective weapons.

The second half of the party was where it got fun, they had all decided to watch "Behind the Mask: the Rise of Leslie Vernon". It was a very entertaining movie, and the seating arrangement wasn't too bad either. There was one couch where Michael, Blair, and Freddy sat; and a smaller chair for Jason to sit on. Blair had her head resting on her mentor's shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her pulling her in closer.

_**AN: Sorry for the late update. I started my second year of college and I've been really busy. I hope this chapter is good enough, I wrote it over the course of a week so I don't know if it flows very well.**_

_**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to the EWU HPC, without them I would be bored and listless. It is also dedicated to anyone with the name Moneth.**_


	8. Chapter 8

That night, after Freddy had put Blair in her bed, he watched her in her dreams. He stood out of sight, and watched as her subconscious took her through dreamland. He hadn't realized up until the night in the hotel that Blair had frequent nightmares, and he was determined to figure out what was causing them. After all, he couldn't have a scared accomplice. At least that is what he kept on telling himself.

Automatically, he knew she was training. She had that determined look on her face and her dagger in her hand. She was walking around an old building, probably what use to be a school or a hospital, hunting an unseen enemy.

He could hear voices, one was a girl the other a guy; they were coming from the other side of the school, but the dreamland took the voices and amplified them to enormous proportions. She was following them now, looking for her prey. Freddy was proud, she was taking everything he had taught her seriously and practicing even in her sleep.

He watched as she walked up behind her unsuspecting victims, who were still carrying on some conversation that he hadn't been paying attention to. She grabbed the girl, and swiftly drew her blade across the girls jugular; taking out the less desirable target first.

The boy looked at Blair and ran, not uttering a sound before he did. It was like this was all some pre-determined dance that they did on a nightly basis. He knew what Blair wanted to do to him, and what she wanted him to do.

Blair let out a low chuckle and followed after him, a smile playing across her face. She changed her grip on her dagger and sped up the speed of her footfalls, catching up to the boy as he stumbled around the corner. Freddy chuckled at how much she was enjoying this little game; even if it was a dream.

It wasn't long before she found him; he had hid himself in a broom closet hoping to get away from the dark girl who was following him. She took her time with this one, stabbing him in places where it would cause the most pain before finishing him off. She wiped off her dagger on his shorts before standing up and walking back the way she came.

She wandered around the building for awhile, growing steadily more nervous as she continued on. Freddy was paying more attention to the darkening surroundings, looking for what might be making his young apprentice so frightened. It didn't take long before Freddy sensed a menacing aura in the building with them, and Blair seemed to be moving closer to it. It was this thing that was scaring her, he was sure of it.

As they rounded a corner, he saw it out of the corner of his eye; a black cloaked man stood in the shadows opposite them, it was time to make his presents known. Cautiously he called out to Blair, not wanting to scare her, adverting her attention from the man in her dream would make it go away. He called her name a second time and stepped out of the shadows.

She looked at him in disbelief for a second before walking closer to him, she was trying to show him she wasn't scared, but her eyes were still wide and her body was shaking. "Shh, it's ok Blair," Freddy said wrapping his arms around her. He was disgusted at her weakness but couldn't help but want to be the one she came to for help.

She hugged him back, calming instantly when his body pressed against hers. "You must think I'm a fool, weak, or something along those lines," she said her face pressed against his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Freddy said running a clawed hand across her back and up into her hair, "you need to get over this un-rational fear of this man, I'll help however I can."

Blair leaned up and kissed him lightly, "Thanks Freddy, I promise I'll try." She turned in his arms and looked around the room, "You hear that? I'm not going to be scared of you anymore!"

_**AN: So thank Freddy for this chapter, he came to me in my dreams and told me this is how the chapter had to go… well he wanted a sex scene but Blair wouldn't do that. I'm excited; I had my first Freddy dream since I moved to Elm Street! Yes, my dorm is on Elm Street!**_

_**Dedication: To everyone that is still reading this, after all, I don't know where I'm going with this right now.**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was Halloween, Michael had been out and about for a week now, only returning early in the morning to find some food. Jason couldn't be found most of the day either, only bringing his moody self around once in a while. Freddy was the only face Blair saw most of the time, which had become awkward since the night she had kissed him.

Blair had been busy working on her fears, something that was a whole lot harder than it sounded. Especially since Freddy seemed to be looking out for whomever it was that was haunting her dreams. He wouldn't let her face her demons alone, and it was starting to bug her.

Blair was currently sitting on an overstuffed chair in the living room reading a book. The Bone Parade by Mark Nykanen was something Michael had brought back for her one morning after he returned from only God-knows-where. From what she had read so far, the main character/killer was just a little bit out there.

She set the book down with a longing sigh, wanting to go out on the town and dress up like all the other years. She picked up a magazine that had to be a couple of years old and paged through it to the costume section, she smiled at the selection and mentally went over the page to see what she would have chosen to be this year. She picked out the "Skull and Crossbones Geisha" costume and laughed a bit.

She picked her book back up and headed up the stairs to her room, intent on taking a nap before Freddy wanted her to socialize with him that evening. She laid herself down on the bed and dozed off, hoping to be able to confront the cloaked man.

_She walked through the long dark hallway, looking around her for signs of life. She could sense his presence and saw small movements in the shadows. "I know you're here! Come out and show me who you are!"_

_A man wearing a long cloak stepped out of the shadows and looked her over, "You don't have the burnt freak with you today?" Blair shook her head and looked at him, getting her first good look at the man before her. He held in his hand a hook, something to pick up fish. She couldn't see his face very well, it was covered up by the hood, but she could tell it was a man._

Blair awoke with a start, sitting strait up in bed. She looked around the room and sighed. She was back in her familiar world of serial killers and training days. She took a few seconds to take in her surroundings, noticing a costume laid out over a chair in the corner.

Blair laughed to herself and jumped out of bed, Freddy must have found the magazine on the coffee table. Sitting in front of her was a mental patient straight jacket that would barely cover anything. Freddy sure had a taste in clothes; she got up and changed into the outfit, messing up her hair in the process.

She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied that she looked alright and headed down the stairs. She could see candles flickering, pumpkins lined the wall in the living room, and the Monster Mash was playing in the background.

She began dancing around the living room singing at the top of her lungs to the song. Freddy must have gone through a lot to make her Halloween a fun one. She was rolling her hips, her eyes closed, when she heard Freddy walk into the room.

"Do you like it?" He asked a smirk on his face at the site of her in the costume. Blair blushed and stopped in her tracks. She looked up at him and smiled, then around the room. She wasn't sure what to say about the decorations, they were amazing.

"Yeah, thanks," She finally got out. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "Did you know you're the best?" She stepped back and tugged down the bottom of her dress, before smiling up at him, "Come dance with me!"

Freddy looked at her hesitantly, and shook his head, "I don't dance Blair." He sat down on the couch and smiled up at her, "I'll watch if that's alright with you."

Blair nodded and began to dance again, swaying back and forth to Thriller. She smiled and continued to dance loosing herself in the music once again. It didn't take long before she got a bright idea; slowly she made her way to the couch, closer to Freddy. When she was close enough to strike she straddled his waist and began grinding up against him.

He seemed happy with this arrangement, the smirk on his face being a great indication of what he was feeling. He reached up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his body.

The rest of the night passed in much of the same manner. Blair danced around the room in her costume, while Freddy watched happily as the girl enjoyed herself.

_**AN: Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I'm loving Halloween this year, its amazing fun. Hope you're having as much fun as I am!**_

_**Dedication: For everyone who dresses up this year!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_It was a different hall, this one brighter than the last, Blair finally able to control where she was in her dream world, her lessons from Freddy paying off in the end like the rest of his training. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" she called down the hallway, looking for her tormentor._

_Her blade gripped in her hand, she was determined to finish off her dream demon once and for all. Every night they had been fighting, and she was prepared to deliver the finishing blow after the last fight._

_Pain raced through her arm. Blood trickled down her sleeve soaking through the fabric and running off her fingers. She turned to dig her dagger into the man behind her, grinning manically as she watched the blade reach its target. She withdrew, only to slam the knife back into his skin over and over._

_He let out an injured shriek and fell, blood dripping out of his body onto the floor. "I win, bastard," Blair snarled, aiming her blade to hit him in his heart. His mangled body stopped squirming; the only breathing left in the hallway was Blair's jagged intake of breath._

_She watched him for a minute, letting the thought that it was over settle before she let out a victorious scream of, "I did it! The bastard is dead!" She jumped up and down excitedly, hoping to wake up soon so she could tell Freddy the good news._

~~**~~

Blair didn't have to wait long, soon she felt herself coming out of her sleep. She grasped her bleeding arm in her hand and sat up in bed. "I did it," she whispered crawling out of the bed and heading down the hallway to find Freddy.

He was sitting in the rickety rocking chair in the corner of his room, staring out the window at the sky, or maybe he was looking into the neighbors' window at some hot tart. Blair didn't know, or care for that matter.

"Freddy?" she whispered walking through the doorway after watching him for a minute, "Freddy, I did it, I killed the bastard." A pained smile crossed her face as she held her arm to her side, shivering as the wound closed slowly.

Freddy looked up at the mention of his name, shocked to see the girl out of bed, "Did you now?" He gestured for her to come closer so he could pull her to him. "I'm glad that's behind you, have you been working on your killers training? We'll be starting up again now that you've proved you can manipulate your dreams."

Blair sat down on his knee, looking down at him; things would have to go back to what they were before between them soon, teacher and student. None of these gentle touches, and definitely no more kisses; this left Blair feeling awkward and lonely, even if he was sitting right there.

She sighed and nodded, "I've been stalking Michael and Jason through the house when they aren't looking, and they haven't caught me." She looked up at the brightening sky, "I guess it's about time to get to work then, huh?"

Freddy nodded a wicked smirk playing across his face, "Lets see if you've still got it, go get dressed and grab your knife, we're ready for some play." He pushed her off his lap and went down the steps to ground zero in the living room.

Blair went back to her room, changed into her uniform, and grabbed her knife. She put a smile on her face and took the steps two at a time to get back to Freddy, who was waiting patiently on the couch.

As she approached, he took off, running past her into the kitchen. She turned and took off after him, trying to catch up before he went through the back way to make a complete circle. She followed him, sprinting up the stairs taking them as quick as she could, making as little noise as possible. She cornered him in one of the bedrooms, pressing her blade into his throat.

"So," she growled out, "do I pass?" When he nodded she let him go, a large smile on her face, "It felt natural, a bit rusty, but with a couple more days of practice I'll be good to go." She pushed her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, "Time for round two?"

"Time for you to eat," Freddy replied walking toward the door, "you need nourishment before we do much more practice." He ran his clawed hand down her arm, sending a shiver up her spine before walking out of the door.

She stood there for a minute, trying to catch her breath before following him down the stairs to the kitchen. She took a seat at the table and watched him; he was attempting to cook eggs and hash browns, and they would probably end up burnt, just like every other meal he had tried to make for her. It was still endearing that he was trying to take care of her though.

She ate the semi-decent food in silence, watching Freddy across the table from her. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife; both of them could feel it in the air. The urge to get closer to each other almost overpowering, yet still they denied it, knowing that as 'master' and 'apprentice' it wouldn't be right.

With a nod, both were up, Freddy out of the room in a blink of her eyes, Blair following behind him just as quick. She cornered him this time in one of the downstairs rooms that must have been an office at one point in time, now it lay abandoned.

With his nod of approval Blair didn't back down, instead got closer until she was a mere breath away from him. Slowly he bent down and caught her lips with his, bringing his clawed hand up to hold her head in place.

She kissed him back, letting out all her pent up emotions out in the kiss. She broke away and took off, making him peruse her for once. She hid in one of the upstairs closets, knowing it was a predictable move that would get her caught.

He found her moments later, where they resumed their kiss, the tension between them dissipating as their lips collided. They pulled apart, panting for breath as they looked at each other, both shocked and at a loss for words.

It took Freddy a few minutes to find his voice; he was the first one to sort out what he wanted to say to her, "So, training might be a whole lot more fun for the both of us from now on, huh?"

Blair laughed, nodding in agreement before her lips came up to meet his again. Training was going to be a whole lot more rewarding than either of them would have thought when Freddy first sprang his little proposition on her all those months before.

_**AN: So, after all those months of leaving this rotting, I decided to finish it off. I hope this final chapter is as good for you as it was for me. Don't fret though; I'll have more horror movie stories out sometime soon. Though I'm leaving Blair and Freddy behind, you can look forward to some OC Leatherface action in the future!**_

_**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to you!**_


End file.
